Is It Real?
by Kisa6184
Summary: Artemis has a bad dream or a dreadful nightmare. Wally happens to be up in the middle of the night and gets a snack. He her crying and wonders why? What do you she was crying about and is that really the whole story? T because of cursing.


Hey guys! I had an idea, but it didn't fit into the story so I made it into a one-shot and it had different characters. So yeah... I thought about while in art class don't ask me how I thought of it I just did. And started writing, then the idea took off on its own. Oh and did you hear they're canceling the show! I'm so pissed off. They cancel the show like this! They are all idiots! Cartoon Network is going to lose a lot of viewers because of this stupid stunt! DAMN YOU CARTOON NETWORK! (Okay my rant is over) Hope you the story!

P.S I as I was writing this I thought it would take place as if the Vandal Savage thing never happened, but did at the same time. I'm so sorry if that confuses you. Plus think that everyone had to sleep at the Cave for some reason. J  
And sorry if this is cliché.

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

Wally's POV

At the Cave  
(1:12 A.M)

I was walking down the hall to the kitchen to get something to eat because I was hungry. As I was walking I heard a faint weeping sound. I thought it was my imagination so I let it go. I went to the kitchen to get a sandwich and ate at the kitchen table. I try to think who could be the one crying, but no one crossed my mind so it must be nothing. I got up put the plate in the sink I figured that I can wash it in the morning 'cause right now I'm tired. Before I left I grabbed a bottle of water so I can put the moisture back into my mouth. So as I was walking back to my room I heard the same weeping sound and this time it wasn't my imagination. I tried to find out where the weeping came from. I know it isn't a guy that's for sure, because it didn't sound like a guy. And I know it isn't M'gann or Zatanna so it got to be Artemis.

I walked up to the room and knocked on her door. Nothing, no respond. So knocked again still no answer. I was about to leave when I thought ' You can't let a girl cry and let her be alone.' So I went back and let myself in. When I walked I turned on the light, and inside I saw that Artemis was on her side facing the door with tear streaming down her closed eyes and her eyes all puffed up. Artemis was all tangled up in her sheets and tossing and turning. Her hair was all over the place. I walked up to her to hear that she was saying my name. Why would she be saying my name in her sleep? I tried to wake her up, but all she did was move even more and now sobbing her eyes out. She looks so helpless now, usually she head-strong and sassy, but now this isn't her.

"Artemis, wake up! You're having a bad dream!" I whispered-yelled, her eyes shot open. She had a look in her eyes that screamed 'sacred' and not angry. Before I thought again she jumped out of bed and tackled me to the ground and started to hug me super hard around my waist. I never saw her like this before. Every day she fights the villains every day and doesn't get affected or doesn't feel bad. She fights like there's no tomorrow. What I'm trying to say is that I have never seen her scared before.

"Wally. I'm so glad your here." Artemis said while crying her eyes out. "I thought you died!"

"Arty why would I die? How would I die? Calm down so you can talk to me." I told her in a soothing voice. She didn't give an answer right away. So while she was hugging me I picked her up and put her in the bed. I let go of her for quick second and she grabs me before I even turn away.

"I just needed to-" She stopped me in mid-sentence.

"Please don't go. Just stay with me in bed." Artemis blushed, she never blushes. Right about now. I would properly make fun of her, but now is not the best time.

"Okay it seems that you calm down, can you tell me what happened in your bad dream?" I asked in a hushed voice and laid right next to her holding her. All she did was nod her head in my chest.

"It wasn't just a bad dream it was a terrible nightmare that felt so damn real. I was in a dark place, tied up and had no way of getting out, I had nothing. I looked all around the room and there was nobody or anything that could help me. Then I heard a laugh that gives me the creeps and it was my dad, Sportmaster. He was saying, 'Where's your red-head boyfriend? What's his name Speedy, Kid Flash whatever his name is he isn't going to be fast anymore. I arranged someone to kill him when comes looking for you. And I'll make you watch his death till the end. Speak of the devil, by the looks of it he's here. Deathstroke take care of the speedster.' Then I was force to watch you die. I wanted to help you so badly, but couldn't 'cause of my fucking dad, was so cruel. I watched you tried your best to put up a fight. But you were no match. Then, Deathstroke took its last blow on you. You said the words I've been waiting for as long as I known you. The words were 'I love you' and that was it. I was crying and crying I felt so helpless. And Sportmaster wasn't any better he said that-" I stopped her in mid-sentence.

"That's enough. You don't need to suffer anymore. That will never happen; I will never let you get captured by your dad. You know that plus we have the team. I got nothing to worry about. You know I will always find a way." I said trying to make her feel better as I rocked her in my arms.

Artemis' POV

(1:59 P.M)

He's so caring. I never seen this side of him it's like he actually care about me.

"That nightmare felt so real. It could happen." I told him looking into his beautiful green eyes. When I looked in his eyes I feel warm all over, I feel safe when I look at him. Being in his strong arms makes me feel beautiful all over. I feel so lucky to be in his arms. He makes me feel alive.

"But you know what? That will never happen as long as I live, because I care too much to let you go. They can try all they want, but they will never catch me 'cause I'm too fast for them. (See what I did there?) He said. I laugh at that remark.

"Are you always this cheesy and dorky?" I smiled at him.

"I'm only this way because of you. And I'm happy to see this smile of yours." I blushed again. Why I am I acting this way? When I said I love you in my dream did I actually mean it? No, that can't be true. Sure he will always be there and take care of me, but I think when I said 'I love you' to him. He probably thought in a sisterly way. I wish he knew. I know I can't come out and say it. That would freak him out, I think. Why am I second guessing myself?

"Hey Arty, are you feeling tired and are feeling better?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yeah we need some sleep and so do you." I answered back at him. Damn, tell me why I fell for him.

"I'll see you in the morning then." He got off the bed, turned off the lights, headed to the door. I don't want him to leave.

"Wait, Wally!" I yelled out not even thinking about it. Wally turned his body to face me really fast and started to walk back to me, not even turn the lights back on. He got close to me and asked.

"Yeah, Arty. Need something else?" He asked with tender and loving in his eyes.

"Can you-u… um… can you stay with-h-h… me tonight?" I stuttered out and very softly you can barely hear.

"Can you repeat that? I could hear you." I breathed deeply and came out.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" I managed to say louder and clearer. Right about now I supposed to hear Wally say something stupid that never happened.

"Sure, anything for you Artemis." Wait did that right? Did he just say what I think he said? He walked closer to my bed. And sure enough he got in my bed and laid right next to me. My subconscious hugged him and you'll never guess what. Wally hugged me back, kissed the top of my messy hair, and said "I love you and goodnight." Now it's a really goodnight.

"I love you too and goodnight." After that I fell back to sleep and had I big smile on my face the whole time.

Wally's POV

Artemis room

(10:58 P.M)

There two things that I noticed. One I was not in my room and two I'm hugging someone and they're hugging me back. I looked down and saw that it was a certain long blonde girl. I smiled when all the things that happened last night. Artemis started to wake up. I just stared at her. I think she noticed I was staring at her because she said.

"You know it's not nice to stare at people." She said laughing at me.

"I can't resist. You're so beautiful I can't take my eyes off of you. You should know that by now." I said something stupid didn't I? Now I'm waiting for Artemis to say something like you're such a nerd, or GEEK!

"You're a geek! But I love you!" Called it.

"You bounce back quickly."

"Yeah, yeah you got to get out of here before anyone finds out!" She said shoo-ing me away. I kiss Artemis and left. I opened the door to see the team smiling at me. Zatanna, M'gann, and Raquel giggling at me, and Kaldur and Conner giving me I huge smirk. Dicky here was laughing there was no tomorrow. After Dick here was done laughing his smart-ass off he told me that they heard AND saw the whole thing.

"Nice going Wall-man." Dick said hitting me on my back.

The door opened and Artemis saw that the team was outside of her door. She blushed and then closed it back up. And Dick started to laugh his ass off and this time I punched him, HARD. Oh boy this is going to be a long day.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading my story. Hoped you liked it. Till next time! BYE!

photo from art/never-gonna-leave-this-bed-351749488


End file.
